Heroic Opportunities
Heroic Opportunities allow unique effects to be triggered by group members by using spells and combat arts. The effects available include more powerful and difficult ones with more archetypes in the group. Overview Opportunities begin when a group member uses their starter ability, then members of the group advance the starter chain to pick a table to roll an effect from, then advance the finishing chain to trigger the effect. Advancing chains is done by using spells and combat arts with particular opportunity symbols and sometimes in particular orders. The opportunity system uses symbols/icons which can be found in most spell and combat art examination windows as the second icon down on the right side. When the opportunity ring flashes a particular symbol, any spell or combat art that is represented by that symbol can be used to choose that option (for starter chains) or fulfill that requirement (for finishing chains). Valid abilities will flash on players' hotbars as well. Abilities that are used to advance the chain also cause their normal effects. The sequence to complete a Heroic Opportunity can be summarized as follows: 1. Use Starter Ability 2. Complete Starter Chain 3. Complete Finishing Chain Starter Ability The Heroic Opportunity is triggered by Lucky Break for Scout archetype classes, Fighting Chance for Fighter archetype classes, Arcane Augur for Mage archetype classes and Divine Providence for Priest archetype classes. Starter abilities do not cost power and are cast instantly with a 10 second recast. The effects triggerable are different for each starter ability (see below). Bards (Dirges and Troubadors) can take the Bard achievement tree's starter, Bard's Luck, which reduces the recast time of Lucky Break by 5 seconds, and the Minstrel (Intelligence) line ending ability Heroic Storytelling increases the power of opportunities to 150%. Starter Chain Once the opportunity begins a clear wheel appears with symbols flashing. The flashing symbols are options to trigger leading to different outcomes. Options that use three or more archetypes have more than one step of triggers. When a starter chain option is completed a table of effects will be rolled against to see what effect is triggered. The triggered effects have varying occurrence chances ranging between very common to very rare. If a group member uses a starter ability during a starter chain the chain will restart to the user's chain. The following table is not confirmed to be totally accurate and may be updated with correct information found ingame. Finishing Chains Once a starter chain is completed and an effect is rolled, the finishing chain wheel appears with the triggered effect's name at the bottom; if the wheel has a clockwise-traveling arrow in the center the symbols must be matched in clockwise order beginning from the top, otherwise there will be arrows pointing at every wheel space and the symbols can be matched freely in any order. Approximately 10 to 12 seconds is available to complete the finishing chain or else the opportunity expires to no effect; the outer circle has blue-filled portions that turn black to count down the remaining time. Matching all symbols triggers the effect. Scouts can shift any opportunity by using a Coin symbol spell or combat art. This rerolls the triggered effect from the starting chain and restarts the finishing chain. The finishing wheel can only be shifted before any symbols have been matched and only once; the wheel's Coin symbol in the bottom right will disappear once shifted. Coin abilities don't flash. The potency of effects scale with group members' potency (possibly their level, attributes or other statistics). Heroic Opportunity List The following table is not confirmed to be totally accurate and may be updated with correct information found ingame. HO and PvP Heroic opportunities cannot be started in PVP. Category:Group Play Category:User Guides